Spotted Crown
by Rose7Mellark
Summary: "Your turning 16 right now, young lady. Your secret will be uncovered anytime now. You will make an appearance to the public and let the people know that you will be an Empress someday." "But, after that, I can't go back to my normal life here. Isn't it?" [on-going]
1. More than a normal life

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and oc._**

Every person have different secrets. It mostly contain fears, pains, and joys. It was rather awful or tragic when one or more people knows them. It can be a 360 degrees turn of shocked to the faces of these familiar faces that I knew.

Did I already said that they are all standing to the side watching me play my favorite instrument while wearing my crown? No. Well, imagine that now. Oh, add that it's erhu(Chinese two-stringed fiddle) and they just stood there with jaws touching the floor.

I guess they all figure it out, eh?

Before that eventful future, we should go back from a week earlier. Yes, a week earlier before they discovered one of my secrets. Forget the jaw dropping for now.

It's Monday when as usual, I'm late again at school. I have to ran so fast that I trip again in the streets and in the stairs. Oh, great thank you clumsiness! My knees have wounds and scratches again.

"I'm super late!"

I silently and quickly walk to my seat just beside Alya and she chuckled in my usual late mornings. She knows my hatred of waking up in the morning. If you call it hatred the need for more sleep because of *cough* patrols every night and fighting akumas with Chat Noir. It sucks.

But I don't have a choice. It's either to let Paris saved with my loved ones or let Paris die with them. I would choose the first one even if it cost my life.

"You should get your alarm screaming it's head off," Alya said. "To wake you up from your lovely dream of your future with someone." She wiggles her eyebrows at me to proved her point.

I gasped. "Alya!"

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng, please lower your voice!" The teacher scold me and I felt my cheeks heat up in my embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

She nods and goes back to the lesson she's teaching us.

And like every classes, it's boring except someone in my front. The love of my life. Adrian Agreste. He is the son of the famous Gabriel Agreste, who is my idol when it comes to fashion.

I secretly like him so much ever since the day he confronted me and gave me his umbrella. I always daydream of him and me a lot. I mean, too much daydreaming that makes me unable to focus.

I wish I can speak to him without stuttering like an idiot.

After classes, I immediately head straight to my home remembering that my parents want to talk about something to me. My parents own a bakery near the school. Even them, they have their fair share of their own secrets.

"Maman, I'm home!"

Mom greats me with a warm smile. "Great! Your home, darling! Your father just baked strawberry shortcake for a snack. Come on and we'll talk about it while you eat."

I followed her and she gave me a good slice of the shortcake. I sat and ate a spoon of cake and moan in its sweet and milky flavor. My Dad came shortly wearing an apron and his head full of flour. He sat opposite in the table beside Mom.

"I know something was up when you bake me something extra special. So, tell me, what is it, Dad?" My dad always bake something when a serious problem or a case comes up to the family.

"Your grandparents from your mother's side called from China. They want you to go back there," He said seriously. I look at him wide eyes. What?!

"They want you to be presented to the whole world of your blood line. The sole heir of the country, China," Mother told me.

I never told you about that little bit detail. I'm Chinese Royalty. The first princess and soon-to-be Empress of China. Pretty cool, right?

In reality, the answer is no. My life as a royalty is pretty much guarded. It feels like I'm in a cage waiting to be eaten alive once I'm out. It scares me.

My life as a princess is harder than what Adrien is even doing right now. I thank the heavens that my grandparents and my parents allowed me to have a normal life here in France.

I have to do many tear ups just to experience what life was as a normal girl. They decided to let me go but in France with my parents. Seriously, why now? I still have school!

"Why now? Can it be after classes are over?" I asked them. They shook their heads. "Your turning 16 right now, young lady. Your secret will be uncovered anytime now. You will make an appearance to the public and let the people know you will be an Empress someday."

It will took the freedom that they gave me. A big price I'll have to pay.

"But, after that, I can't go back to my normal life here. Isn't it?"

Silence.

"No. You have more duties to cover in China and your life will be in danger. You will leave tomorrow. Pack your things now."

"But-"

"No, buts. You got what you wanted now. You'll do what I say, got it?"

"Yes, Dad."

Finishing my cake, I stood up and bowed to my parents as respect. Then climb up to my bedroom with tears in my eyes. I have to go back! Why did it have to be tomorrow?! How can I explain this to my friends?!

 _My friends...Alya..._

 _Nino..._

 _Adrien..._

 _Chat Noir..._

 _Everyone..._

"Life is so unfair, Tikki."

Tikki floated beside me trying to comfort me. "I know, Marinette. You will eventually overcome it soon."

"What would I say to them? I will leave them first thing in the morning!" I cried.

"Wipe your tears now, Marinette. It'll be okay. You have to say it to them eventually even Chat. You'll get through this!" She cheered.

I wiped my tears away. But I still felt the fear of losing the life I become attached for many years. It's hard to let it go what you grew accustomed every waking moment of your life.

My parents knew I'll have choices and have my flight tomorrow to seize this choices. I didn't have any choice but to do this.

"Thank you, Tikki." She smiled at me to keep my spirits up.

"Let's go packing then!"

Goodbye old ordinary superhero life. Hello new royalty superhero life.

 **Hello readers. I guess I'm back with a new story. I lost my way with my other two first fanfiction. But I will update that up soon. The chapters for the two first fanfics were gone with my laptop when it broke. So, I have to start from base zero.** **It's summer break now and I'm in grade 12 next school year. I'll be busier than before and I hate the idea of it. So, to all younger readers there, eenjoy your life while you have it because you'll miss it when you level up in school.** **I wrote this in my phone in the middle of the night. Forgive me, I can't sleep. But I'll sleep after this. So, please bare with me and my grammatical errors.** **Hope you all like my new fanfic! Goodnight!** **=Logging off, Rose=**


	2. I have to go

I woke up in the bed with tikki sleeping beside me. I look up to the alarm clock and read the time.

 _6:00 am_

It's very early for me to wake up. Tikki stirred from her sleep and yawned. She looks at the clock and to me with a smile. She looks tired yet she is still energetic and always cheering me up.

"Good Morning, Marinette!"

I shot up from my bed and smiled at her. "Good Morning, Tikki!" I replied.

I look around me when I saw the suitcase I have packed all night. It confused me with the suitcase and the room ready to be left- wait a second...

"Marinette! Are you awake? You need to tidy up now! You're leaving after we pick you from school!" Mom yelled from downstairs. _That...makes sense to me now._

I'm going back to China. Alright, I remember now. I took a shower and change my clothes into a simple pink dress and white boots to pair with it. I fix my hair in two pigtails like always.

I remember telling Chat last night that I'm going to leave France for a while. _If it was for a while._ It broke my heart to see Chat with his sad eyes. I don't have any choice in this matter. I sighed. I still have matters with Hawkmoth. How would I defeat him if I'm in freaking China?!

I ran downstairs with my suitcase and backpack. Mom looked up to me with approval and gave me my breakfast. It composed of blueberry pancakes, scones, yogurt and orange juice. A breakfast fit for a princess.

"Eat it up, dear. You still have at least 2 hours and 30 minutes before flight," She told me while eating her apples.

"What about you and Dad? Aren't you supposed to come with me?" I asked her. "We will follow you there after settings things up here like this bakery. We will be there in your public announcement and coronation."

I was about to pick up my baggage when Mom stopped me.

"Just leave your suitcase there. We'll bring your baggage once we pick you up from school."

I gulped one last time of my orange juice before speeding off to school. I arrive at school early to see Alya waiting for me. She looks shocked and I think she saw a ghost.

"Whoa! Is this real? You're early! Am I dreaming?" She expressed with wide shocked eyes. I rolled my eyes at her and chuckled. "It is real. Come on, we have first period."

"I thought I was dreaming back then. But I think I am still right now. Can you pinch me?" She asked which I did what she asked for me to do. "Aww!" She winced in pain. Rubbing the spot where I pinch her. Good for you.

"You know now that I'm real. Not a dream," I laughed at her. She glares at me with a pout. "Yeah...yeah."

We got inside the classroom. A nausea hits me like a big truck in my face. The familiar noise and smell of the class hits me. I'll miss this place. I'll miss the memories I gathered her for a small amount of time.

"You got something in your head, girl?" Alya asked. I shake my head.

"Nothing, Alya. It's nothing to worry about."

"Well, if it's nothing then I'll tell ya something, I have a great scoop last night!" She opens her phone with her blog on it. A picture of me as ladybug and chat noir hugging each other. I sadly smiled at the picture. I remember the words he spoke last night.

 _"I'll be waiting for you, milady," he said before hugging me tightly in his arms._

It really hit me tons and tons of guilt. I wish I can tell him the truth. But it's for our safety.

"That's awesome you got there, Alya!" I said with exaggerated voice.

She looks at me. Calculating my emotions. Like an owl's direct unmoving eyes "Okay, girl. What's up with you?"

"Nothing..."

"Nothing my face! Marinette, your face is saying a word called sad. Now, tell me about it. What's gotten into you?"

 _I wish I could tell you the truth. But this most be put in secret. A royal secret. I hate not saying all about it, Alya. I'm sorry if I had to leave you here._

"Would you be sad if I go somewhere and didn't come back?"

"What are you-"

Ms. Bustier enters the classroom cutting Alya from saying another word. I know exactly she's going to ask. I am so lucky that Alya was interrupted.

I saw Nino and Adrien together walks up to their seats while others arrange themselves. I felt the butterflies then it turned into moths in my stomach. It was painful.

 _I wish I could stay and stare at his godly blonde hair everyday. But I can't._

"Good Morning, Class!"

"Good Morning, Ms. Bustier!"

And the first period plays on. It was English. At least it's something I can handle myself. I often caught Adrien sneaking glances to me and I often shyly smile at him. I wonder what's up with him today? I felt the tense in my stomach. A hole poking on my heart.

 _I'll miss him._

A knock stop Ms. Bustier from teaching us elements of the story. She goes to the door and answers it.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng, your parents are here to pick you up!" Ms. Bustier announced. My classmates looks at me confused as to why my parents here. Alya looks to me for an answer.

 _I'll have to say my farewell to her._

"Ms. Bustier may I excuse Alya for a second. I have to tell her something," I asked permission and she nods. "Go ahead."

I take my bag with me and Alya followed ahead. I look one last time at Adrien... and Nino. It hurts like hell. After getting out of the classroom, Alya confronts me. I gulped in nervousness that I can feel in my nerves punching me right now.

"What is happening, girl?"

 _This is it. I'm sorry, Alya. For half-lying to you..._

"I...I have to go somewhere. My grandparents wants me to live with them. I don't know when I will get back here. My parents wanted me to go first, they have to do something here first before leaving."

I wait for her to shout at me for not telling her last night or earlier. But nothing came.

Unexpectedly, she hugs me tightly. I hug her back. The familiar warmth that I welcomed every time I needed it from her. The warmth of the hug given by a friend. I hated the idea of not telling her about me being a royalty and ladybug. But it's my duty to protect my love ones.

I have responsibilities I can't say no.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," I whispered in her ear. My eyes blurred in tears. She releases me from her embrace and sadly smiles at me. "If you got the chance, visit me here. Don't trip and klutz out there. Take care of yourself."

"Yeah, I'll do that," I cried. I hug her tightly again in my arms.

"Marinette!" Mom calls up to me. "I'm coming!"

"Clear up your tears, girl. I hate seeing you like this. I might cry, too. This is it, huh? See you soon, Marinette."

I wipe away my tears as she requested. I turn around and bow down at her. "See you soon too, Alya."

 _If I'm just allowed to take you with me, I'll do so full-heartedly._

Before Alya enters the classroom, I stop her and whispered. "Tell Adrien and Nino that I'll miss them, too."

 _I have no time, now._

She winks at me. "No problem, girl. You go ahead. Your parents are waiting for you!" She said.

I whisper to her my thanks and ran to my parents waiting with a limo ready for me. They hug me tightly and traveled to the airport. As the limo past many buildings that held so much memories like the Eiffel tower. I felt the depth in my heart. I felt it tightening the heart I have every time it beats. A voice saved me. It was my Mom.

"Here is your passport, Marinette. Your grandmother sent a private jet for you to use. She wants your arrival be a secret as quietly as it is." She hands out my passport and I took it. The limo stops and we got out of it. Dad takes out my baggage and pats me in my head.

"Be careful out there. Oh, your grandma got you bodyguards waiting for you in the jet. Take care!" He said.

"I will, Dad."

Without any hesitation, I hug both my parents before entering the airport. I saw the private jet plane and the two bodyguards waiting for me. I guess it starts in here.

My new journey outside France.

 **A/N:** **Hello readers! Thank you for reviewing and following my book. Even if it has grammatical errors. I'll edit this when the book is done. I'll do a poll next chapter. I hope you all like the new chapter!** **=logging off, Rose=**


	3. Welcome back

**So, a comment gave me ideas and holes that I just noticed. I forgot about the idea that it was Emperor and Empress. I'm very sorry about that detail. Kind of forgot but I got it fixed. Yes, Marinette will be speaking Chinese. But I will just put basic Chinese(It's easier). Oh, in this story the episode of** **Kung Food doesn't exist.** **Please give me more ideas that I can fill up to my new fanfic. I'll be so happy.** **Thanks for support!**

 **Poll(until April 20)** **What** **should be the color of Marinette's dress in the public announcement?**

 **a. red and black**

 **b. light green and blue**

 **c. black and yellow**

 **d. white**

 **e. others_?**

 **Here goes the next chapter! Enjoy!**

I step out of the private jet plane my grandma set out for me to use. Walking out of the airplane with my bodyguards holding my baggage in their hands. The cold wind of the night hit me. The smell of familiar air was gladly welcomed by me.

"Gongzhu, the car is waiting outside the airport. We must hurry before a gang of reporters arrive to get a shot of your face. We certainly don't want that to happen," The bodyguard with the blue necktie told me.

 _I hate paparazzi. I hate cameras._

"Okay, let's go."

We hurriedly step inside the limo that was waiting outside for us. I expected a car, literally, but it was a limo all along. Oh yeah, royalty and stuff. I kind of forget about that.

After getting inside, the driver drove immediately like a ninja. The bodyguard with the blue necktie, black gel hair and light brown eyes is Zhong. Which I learned right now. The other bodyguard with grey necktie, dark brown hair and medium brown eyes is Qiang. He is the younger brother of Zhong. They are both muscled intimidating men who has the job of protecting my life. They told me the life in China that I missed while I took a sip of my strawberry smoothie and sneaking some cookies to Tikki.

The limo stopped and both of my bodyguards stood and open the car. I stepped out and saw the beauty of the chengbao(castle). It looked like it came from a painting. A castle I was born and raised until I left for France.

A man wearing a tuxedo bowed to me. "Huang Tai Hou is waiting for your arrival, Gongzhu."

 _He must be Huang Tai Hou's private attendant or Butler. I think. He's a new fresh face here. I guess the old attendant of my grandmother resigned._

I smiled at the man. "Xie Xie ni," I said. He smiles back and motions for me to follow him.

"Gongzhu, please follow me."

We enter the chengbao and saw many spectacles that are added. Like the walls are repainted with gold and red colors and vases in different shapes with flowers in every kind. Structures in curves that majestically will make you feel enlightened in its art.

In some walls in the halls when you walk in, you'll see faces of the past emperors who ruled China. There are some family pictures in it, too.

In one portrait, an emperor was with his empress and some concubines. The children are piled into it, too. Too many children...I always wonder how this old descendant of mine escape headaches.

I remember in the past that inheritance of the throne goes to the first son or if not, first male in the royal family. In the modern Era (right now), inheritance can be passed on through the first daughter.

Being the first daughter of the royal family and the only daughter of the Emperor and Empress, my grandma appointed me as the heir to the throne. Since my father, the Emperor, didn't take concubines to have a son as an heir. And Mother's uterus can't bring any child anymore because it was too weak. I'm glad that I was born even if her uterus almost gave up on me.

When I learned one day about an emperor taking other concubines, he laughed at me and said," Its the modern world, nü'er." It irritated me so much.

Aa I get older realized the real reason, he love maman so much. He really love her so much. I know it's cheesy but that's the way my parents love each other. Even when my mother suggested to take one concubine to have a son. He always refused her.

I always scratch up my nose whenever I saw those portraits. It's not because it's smelly or it's kind of dusty. But they were not smiling. I scratch up nose so that I won't laugh at their serious faces. They look like it's the end of the world. No offense but it's what I think about their portraits since I'm a kid. But I have respect to them. Since they were my ancestors.

 _Is smiling that illegal before? They look funny in their serious faces._

"Your castle looks pretty, Marinette," Tikki whispered in my ear. "Thanks," I whispered back while looking at the whole castle.

"There are still memories in here that I didn't forget since I'm a child. I miss running around here and stealing snacks at the kitchen," I whispered to Tikki.

 _It was fun stealing apples, tarts, pies and cookies from the kitchen. I remember the cooks and maids almost screamed their heads off because of the missing food._

She smiled and hides quickly in my hair. I saw that we were in front of the doors of throne room. My stomach fell down to the core in nervousness. I'll meet my grandma now. It's been many years...

"Gongzhu, please enter the throne room. Huang Tai Hou is waiting for you since your arrival."

I thanked the man and he left. The guards who are guarding the doors opened the doors for me. They bowed and I nod before entering the throne room with grace.

 _Thank the heavens! I didn't trip this time around._

An old woman of her 70s sat on the throne elegantly. Her medium brown eyes hold wisdom and greatness in them. She smiled at my arrival and bowed down. My heart beat increased in seeing my grandmother.

"Huang Tai Hou, wo huíláile wo de wèizhì," I said clearly. She smiled widely and proudly. "Huanying huílái wo de sunnu," she said.

The guards of the royal family inside the throne room thump their spears down three times creating a sound. Increasing the happiness I have right now even though what I have left in France.

I'm back home.

 _Translation:_

 _Huang_ _Tai Hou-_ senior title of an empress; Grand Empress.

 _Gongzhu-_ princess

 _Xie Xie ni-_ thank you

 _nü'er-_ daughter

 _wo huíláile wo de wèizhì-_ I came back to take my place.

 _Huanying huílái wo de sunnu-_ welcome back my granddaughter

 **p.s. if any of you here are native mandarin speakers please correct me if I'm wrong. I'll be grateful. I'm not very sure in my translation. thank you. 3**


	4. Trip

**Thank you for pointing my mistakes in this book. I kind of didn't have emotions that much. So, I listen to more songs that could help me analyze more of emotions. Oh, I just watched Princess Diaries (Yas! One of my favorite disney movies)yesterday which is kind of helpful.**

 **Poll(until April 20)What should be the color of Marinette's dress in the public announcement?**

 **a. red and black-5**

 **b. light green and blue-0**

 **c. black and yellow-0**

 **d. white-0**

 **e. others_?-1** ( _red and gold)_

 **please vote! I'll appreciate it if you do! Arigato!**

 **Bless my eyebags(staying overnight until I sleep)! Wohhhhh! xD**

 **And here is the surprise pov!**

 ** _Adrien's Pov_**

 _"I'm sorry Chat. I have to leave you for a while. I have personal matters to attend to and this is outside France. I hate leaving you here alone. Do you think you will be fine without me for a while?" Ladybug asked in worry. Her sad eyes wanted me to kiss them and make her eyes sparkle in joy._ _I felt that behind her sad eyes is a another secret. Other than her civilian self._

 _"I can do it, milady."_

" _Are you sure?" I smiled upon her. "I'll be waiting for you, milady."_ _Before hugging her in my arms. She accepted my hug and cried._

That was what happened last night. It might be the last night I'll saw her or maybe not. Her tears made my soul fade into oblivion. It was heartbreaking.

After both Alya and Marinette left, it both left a sour taste in my mind. Why was Marinette leaving? Where is she going? Alya entered shortly with a couple of tears in her eyes.

 _What happened that made Alya teared up like that?_

I wanted to ask her. The reason why Marinette was picked up by her parents. It ticks my mind so much.

At last, the bell rung indicating break time and both Nino and I immediately ask her.

"Alya, what happened?" I asked.

Alya look up on us and wiped her tears away. She took a deep breathe. "Marinette's leaving France." This shocked both of us.

 _Where?_

"What?!" She nodded in our shocked faces. "She also wanted to tell both of you that she will miss you both."

I felt my heart drop hearing it. Both friend of mine and Ladybug will leave France. I frowned at the time remembering the tears Ladybug cried last night.

 _I wish I can kiss her tears away._

"Alya, It hurts, isn't it?"

 _Why am I asking her this?_

"Yeah, maybe, because my only best friend left for me to fend off Chloe. Ugh," She dramatically sighed. "I wish she didn't have to leave. I'll miss her so much."

 _Everyone will miss her. Including me._

"You will not be the only person to be missing her. You have us feeling that, too. Who will not miss her smile and stuttering mess?" Nino said trying to lighten up Alya's emotions.

 _Princess...Milady..._

"How about we eat right now and discuss about this?" I offered.

Both of them agreed on my idea and we grab our food and discuss the things we'll miss about Marinette. She'll always be the stuttering shy Marinette we knew.

 _And she's always be our friend._

After school, I got home and open my television to look at something interesting that will lighten up my mood. I saw an international news featuring Chinese Royalty.

 _Interesting._

"The China's heir will be presented two weeks from now. It will be a public announcement! I'm getting excited to see the heir!" The reporter exclaimed. They show photos of the Grand Empress and Emperor who ruled China for a while. "Sadly, our cameramen and other reporters didn't catch a glimpse of the possible heir arriving from the airport. It was very unfortunate."

 _heir? Is she or a he?_

I blinked twice and shake my head. I turn off the TV and saw Plagg in front of me. "Kid, got some cheese?"

 _That stinking cheese. I always wonder how this kwami can take that cheese!_

I rolled my eyes in his love for cheese. I ask myself if this little God I have here is a cat or a mouse. It's confusing me. I raised a big piece of camembert and Plagg immediately took the piece.

"My lovely Camembert! I miss you!" He kissed the stinking cheese and ate it up. "Thanks, kid!" he says and goes back to his cheese.

"Where will milady go? Do you have any ideas, Plagg?"

"Nah ah. If I know, I will not tell you either. You'll know her identity and if that happens because of me blurting out anything about her civilian life kid, I'm doomed."

"Yeah, I know. It's against the rules you have."

He nods. "Actually, it's a law."

"It's the same...I wish I know ladybug's identity," I groaned. Laying in my bed by my stomach and my face in my pillow. That's what I look right now.

 _I wanted to know more about her._

And after that, I can feel the pull of sleep tugging on my eyes. I guess this is it. "Goodnight, Plagg!"

"Kid! You didn't eat dinner! Don't-"

I woke up in my bed and it's morning already. Plagg didn't look good but annoyed at me right now.

"What?"

"God, Kiddo! You sleep without eating! At least Natalie knew you were tired and she let you sleep! Oh, you forgot to patrol last night! Your lucky that there isn't any akuma!" Plagg told me with a disappointed voice. With his tone, he can be my Father or a brother any minute now.

"Sorry, Plagg," I apologized. "Just go to school," Plagg snapped.

"Okay, chill."

I acted breathing in and out in front of him while getting up from my bed. He just stuck out his tongue on me and I chuckled.

 _He is still Plagg after all._

I immediately clean myself and dressed up for a new day at school. I will see them again! This is fun! I'm so grateful father let me go to actual school!

Arriving at school, I saw Nino and Alya. Nino was comforting the sad Alya. I waved at them and saw what's missing. I frowned.

 _Oh, yeah. She left France. Marinette isn't going to school here anymore._

I sat down beside Nino. The door opened revealing Ms. Bustier with a smile on her face.

 _This is new._

"Good Morning Class! I have a great news for you all!" She said with a cheery tone. Everyone look excited to the news Ms. Bustier would tell us except Nino, Alya and I.

"We will be having a one week and three days trip outside the country! Isn't it great?"

In a flash, everyone cheered. Alya smiled at the news. But there is still sadness in her eyes.

 _I feel her. Without a friend you were so close left, it can be heart breaking._

"Ms. Bustier, how about Marinette?" Rose asked.

 _Well, that's cat-astrophic._

"I'm very sorry everyone but Marinette wasn't going to come with us. She's going to live outside the country from now on," Ms. Bustier sadly announced. Everyone frowned at the news when Chloe interrupted.

"Ha! Good for her! She doesn't belong to this place anyway!"

 _Are you kidding me? She wanted a punch right now, isn't she? Go to hell._

My knuckles turned white from my anger. I feel my nerves almost exploding in madness from what she said. Alya stood glaring at her. "What did you say?"

"Didn't you hear me? I said-"

"Shut up, Chloe! If anyone who doesn't belong here, it is you!" I shouted cutting her from saying anything. This isn't sound like her. But enough is enough. Even a good person like me, has its own limits.

 _Burn, Chloe. Burn!_

"That's enough! Chloe, Principal's office now! Alya, sit down," She said with a loud voice.

"But Ms. Bus-"

"Now!" Chloe immediately stood up glaring at Alya and left the classroom.

 _Nice to see Chloe gain some punishment._

After that, Max raised his hand and Ms. Bustier let him. "Ms. Bustier, what country we will be going?"

Ms. Bustier smiled from her anger. "Glad you ask! Our trip will be in China!"

 _What?! That's fur-bulous!_


	5. Strict Tutors

**OMG THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING, READING, FOLLOWING AND FAVORITE THIS BOOK! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. :)**

 **Poll(until April 20)What should be the color of Marinette's dress in the public announcement?**

 **a. red and black-9**

 **b. light green and blue-0**

 **c. black and yellow-0**

 **d. white-0**

 **e. others_?-2(red and gold)**

 **For this fanfic, I have to search and search through about Chinese traditions, etiquette, manners, dishes(which I already know some), songs and etc. It almost blew my mind in the knowledge I gain and my hands are sore from writing important notes. It's tiring but fun. Hope you all enjoy the fanfiction that I put all my hardwork and mind into it. *cries***

 **Starting next week, I have summer workshop to attend. It's every M-W-F and it's a theatre workshop.** **Wish me luck!**

 **Let's go back to Marinette's situation in China.**

I opened my eyes to see that I'm in my old bedroom. I saw that I'm wearing a pink sleeping robe and the changes that have been altered in my old room. The walls were repainted and carpets were cleaned. My baggage lay on the floor next to my queen sized bed.

"Good Morning, Marinette!" Tikki yawned from her slumber. I smiled at her cuteness. "Good morning to you too, Tikki!"

 _I'll need to sneak in to the kitchen for cookies. I bet my hat that she's hungry._

She nods and goes back to her sleep. I stood up from my bed and tidy it up before going into the bathroom. My bathroom is as big as a room. It has a big bathtub, a small jacuzzi, a shower, aquarium, toilet and sink. Those are worth more than millions of euros.

I walk inside my closet room. Which is big like room. It has many shelved and wardrobes and clothes and shoes in different kinds. There are also accessories that worth millions.

I wear a simple pink short dress with gold trimming at the end. The ribbon that hugs under my breast is made of white silk. I wore my simple gold necklace around my neck.

A knock on my door get me out of my daze. "Come in!" I screamed for them to hear. I instantly close the door of my closet room to see a female attendant.

 _Did Tikki hide?_

I turned to look at my bed to see that she's completely blended in with the bed sheets. The female attendant bowed in respect. "Zao Shang Hao. I'm here to be your personal attendant, gongzhu."

"Please do not bow when we are alone. It's getting uncomfortable. So, what I have for today...what's your name?"

The girl blushed shyly. Her dark brown hair was in a bun with a blue ribbon around it. "I'm Shu, gongzhu," She said while smiling at me. Her dark brown eyes look at me with happiness.

"Your name is beautiful. So, what's my schedule for today?" I said. She looks up on her paper on her right. Checking anything for my schedule. She gives me a list of my schedule and my eyes grew wide. My schedule that she gave me is until Friday.

 **Schedule (Wednesday-Friday)**

 **Breakfast-30 mins**

 **Manners and Etiquette-2 hrs**

 **Free time-1hr**

 **Math and Science-1 1/2 hr**

 **Speech and Languages-1 hr**

 **Lunch-half hour**

 **Free time- 30 mins**

 **Gymnastics-1 1/2 hr**

 **History-1 hr**

 **Dance-1 hr**

 **Free time-30 mins**

 **Book Reading-1 hour (minimum of 3 books)**

 **Note: You have free time till dinner.**

 _Wth! Will I live till my public announcement? There is so much classes I have to attend and catch up!_

"I think-k I'm going to faint from what I'm seeing right now," I nervously said to her. She shrugged and smiled a little. "It says here that after breakfast, you'll have Manners and Etiquette for two hours." I groaned.

 _I can do it. I can do it!_

"Gongzhu, it's time for breakfast."

I internally leap in joy. Food!

"Yes!"

I quickly go to the dining room where my grandmother sat waiting for me. She look at me amused. "Tsk. You're one minute late," She said. "You know that it's one of our Etiquette to be on time when it's time to eat, Marinette."

"Uhm...Zao Shang Hao, Huang Tai hou," I almost stammered. She chuckles lightly and let's me sit. The chefs served the meals consists of Wonton noodles, steamed buns, soybean milk and deep-fried dough sticks, crepes, pancakes, Green tea, croissant, and egg tart. My mouth drooled seeing the food around me. But I composed myself immediately before my grandmother caught me. I don't want her adding more hours on my Manners and Etiquette now, aren't we?

She can be sometimes a spoiling grandmother, a devil, a queen, or just a grandmother. "Ni Hao ma?" She asked while taking a bowl of wonton noodles. I took a piece of crepe and saw fruits and cream with it. "Wo hen Hao," I said before taking a bite of it.

Before you say anything, yes, we are using chopsticks. But right now, it's a crepe so I'm using fork and knife. She smiles at me while eating her bowl of noodles. "Ah, Ni xuexi zenme yang?"

 _Not my studies...No._ _Kill me!_

I can feel a small sweat rolled down from forehead and turned my head to her. Oh gosh. "It's fine...Dan wo taoyan kexue."

"Hm. Still same old, sunnu. Ah, you're teacher is here. You must eat faster. We will catch up later at dinner," She said smiling with amusement. I pout at her before eating my meal quickly with elegance and grace. It's part of being a princess, you know.

After eating breakfast with my grandmother and forgot asking the whereabouts of the old man, I studied my schedule to see it will be held on the library. Damn, grandma. You don't need to be so cruel again like Mom when it comes to my studies. I groaned.

 _There's freaking Math and science in my schedule. I'm fine with the rest. But Math and Science! My parents is the one behind this! I'm sure of it! They know I'm failing in that two subjects! They must have contact grandma! And look, it's one and half hour!_ _I'm done!_

I walk to the library and saw a woman of her thirties stood waiting for me. She looks strict with her dark brown eyes and medium brown hair in a bun.

 _New teacher._

"You're late five minutes! A princess of China is never late for anything!" She snapped at me.

 _I'm right. She's strict._

"Duibuqi. _I'm sorry,"_ I apologized.

"Don't be late again in later lessons or even in your other lessons. Understood?" I nod.

 _Alya would have shouted at her minutes ago. I wish she was here._

"I am Xiaoli, your teacher for manners and etiquette." I bowed down to her.

"I am Marinette, Laoshi Xiaoli."

I stood head held high and correct my posture. She nods at my posture and let's me sit on the chair in correct posture.

"What's the proper way greeting other foreigners?" She asked. We are discussing about proper etiquette of China.

"The proper way of greeting a foreigner is by handshake." She nods at my answer.

"Which age should be greeted first? Older or younger?"

 _Easy than science._

"The oldest person is always greeted first," I said. "Correct, gongzhu."

"How would you address someone?" She asks looking at her leather book.

"By their title and surname."

"Good."

She ask me more questions about etiquette and discusses about Confucianism. If you don't know what it is, Confucianism is a system of behavior and ethics that stress the obligation of people towards one another based upon their relationship.

For example is the relationship between a ruler and a subject or between a husband and wife.

After that, she trains me more on posture on walking. She puts three hard-bound books on top of my head and let's me walk. Of course, it shouldn't fall. Because of lack of training in this posture, I fell five times in a row before doing it again correctly.

 _It pretty hurts falling again and again._

Two hours have gone and my teacher Xiaoli told me that I have one hour free time to spent. So, I immediately ran to the halls and sneak into the kitchen before going to my bedroom. Tikki flies to me

"Marinette! I'm hungry!" She shouted with her stomach growling. I chuckled before shoving her the cookies I sneak in for her. "Their yours, Tikki. I'm sorry that you have to wait for me for two whole hours."

"It's fine. At least you didn't forget!" She said gigging over on her cookies.

 _I bet the cooks will be screaming to who took the cookies they bake just an hour ago._

"Oh, Marinette. Alya, your other friends, and your mom texted you an hour ago. Check your phone now." She gets back on her cookies while I took my phone. I check it out to see 50 text messages from Alya, 10 from my other classmates, and one text message from Mom.

I call Alya knowing it's probably night in Paris. I waited and she answers. "Hello? Mari?" She ask.

"Alya! I miss you!" I screamed at the phone. "Ouch! Lower it down, girl. I'm using my headphones. Geez," She winced in pain.

"Sorry, Alya. How's school?"

"Oh, you better didn't go with your grandparents, Mari. We are going on a one week and three days trip outside France!" My eyes bulged.

 _I should have postponed my leave! Oh my!_

"Really?! Where will it be?"

"It's going to be China!" She said.

 _I think...Never mind. It's going to be in- Wait WHAT?!_

"I beg your pardon?"

"Tsk. Didn't you hear girl? I said it's going to be in China!" She yell in the call. I winced at her loud voice. Damn.

 _Not here. Not here. Kill me. They'll know my secret!_

"Why in China?" I ask her. "Because China is in our history lesson. The dynasties, you know."

"Now, how are you?"

"I'm fine. My grandma arranged me private teachers who were going to teach me what I'll need," I told her. "Woah, private tutors? That's awesome! Are your grandparents that rich?" She asked.

"Hm. If you say so, they kind of are like that. Anyway, did something happened at school that you didn't say to me?"

"Oh, Chloe-"

"Gongzhu, It's Shu! You have Math and Science in a few minutes!" Shu cuts off Alya. Alya hears about the Math and Science and chuckles. "Sorry, Alya! Oh geez! Why grandma? Why?!" I cried.

 _I'm nervous!_

"It's fine. Goodluck with your Math and Science!"

 _Alya! Don't leave me!_

"No! Don't leave me dying here, Alya!" I screamed but she end the call. She did leave me.

 _Traitor. Leaving me alive to my private tutors who's going to eat me alive!_

I left Tikki whose belly is big and comatose from cookies. I pinch a little of her stomach before leaving to my Math and Science class.

In my free time, I text my mom who asks me if I'm comfortable and told her I am.

 _Even if It isn't because of cruel numbers!_

I text back my other classmates who missed me. I guess they didn't know until Ms. Bustier told them, huh. I head to my next tutor who's going to train me more of my Gymnastics.

 _I'm doing it since I'm 3 years old. I guess Goodluck to me._

 ** _Translations:_**

 _Huang_ _Tai hou-_ Grand Empress

 _Gongzhu-_ princess

 _sunnu-_ granddaughter

 _laoshi-_ teacher

 _zao Shang Hao-_ good morning

 _ni hao ma?_ \- how are you?

 _wo hen hao.-_ I'm good

 _ni xuexi zenmi yang?-_ how is your studies?

 _Dan wo taoyan kexue.-_ but I hate science.

 _duibuqi-_ I'm sorry


	6. China

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH!** **I appreciate it all for your support guys! I'm sorry that I can't comment back to must of you guys who review my fanfic.** **In the theatre workshop, I got asthma after our teacher make us do cardio. I almost fainted and it's my fault because I want to continue. But I'm alright** **now.**

 **About the teacher's name, Xiaoli is her first name which I prefer to use(because it's part of her character that she didn't want to be called in her surname and I'll fix it later). I use Laoshi** **in Chinese which means Teacher. So, the translation is Teacher Xiaoli.**

 **Poll(DONE)What should be the color of Marinette's dress in the public announcement?**

 **a. red and black-10** WINNERRR

 **b. light green and blue-0**

 **c. black and yellow-0**

 **d. white-0**

 **e. others_?-3(red and gold)**

 **1-(black and green)**

 **Some of you guys wanted some gold in her dress. So, I'll make a poll again for that. Should I put gold in her dress as a sign of royalty, yes or no? (until next week, Friday)**

 **Adrien's POV**

I am so happy that my Father allowed me to go to the field trip in China. He even signed the reply slip! I'm so excited to go to China with my classmates.

But I hope that no akuma would attack Paris while me and ladybug are gone. I can feel that Ladybug will get angry at me for leaving Paris alone.

 _I'm dead. But got no choice. It's important!_

I wish Marinette received my text for her last Thursday. I don't have time last Wednesday to text her because after school, I had to go to this social gathering with my father.

 _I hope she did._

I got the things I needed in my bag. Even a box of camembert for Plagg. Nathalie gave me my passport, credit card and pocket money to bring with me after they drive me to the airport where my classmates and teacher are waiting for us.

"Your father told us that you only have one photoshoot to do while in China. I'll just send you the details. For now, enjoy your class trip," Nathalie said. Gorilla just nod at me.

"Thank you, Nathalie! Please tell my Father my thanks for allowing me to this trip!"

"Sure, I'll tell your Father. Goodluck!"

I ran to the direction where my classmates and my teacher are waiting. "Adrien, thank goodness! You're here!" Nino said with a smile. He was glad that Father allowed me to come. "I'm sorry to hold you all guys just to wait for me."

Ms. Bustier gave me a ticket and smiled. "It's fine, Adrien. Okay, everyone ready yourselves!"

"Adrikins, Can we-!" I winced when I heard it and immediately cut her off before she says something.

 _Chloe, not today. Stay away._

"Hey, Nathanaël. Want to be seatmates?" Nathan looked at me surprised and nodded. "Great!" I happily exclaimed.

 _I mentally rolled out my tongue to Chloe._

"Our plane will not be some ordinary plane. The royal family of China lend us one of their private planes for us. I forgot to tell all of you that this trip was also sponsored by them," Ms. Bustier said while walking inside the airport.

 _The royal family of China sponsored our trip. That's cool._

"When we enter the castle, I expect all of you will bow and thank the royalties for sponsoring and letting us stay inside the castle," She told us. "Adrien, would you lend us a hand when in terms of speaking Chinese. Incase we needed it in this trip?" She asked.

 _A translator?_

"Sure, Ms. Bustier."

"Thank you, Adrien. Okay guys, go up ahead the plane and sit with your seatmates. I expect all of you to behave. understood?"

"Yes, Ms. Bustier" We answered her. Everyone of us gave the lady our ticket and let us inside the plane. Once inside, I grab Nathan and sit by the window beside him. "Thank you for agreeing to be my seatmate," He smiles at me. "No problem, Adrien."

 _I'm glad._

"Good Evening, Everyone. Please turn your cellphones in airplane mode or turn it off," A voice said. "We will be going to China."

 _Here we go._

I turn my phone into airplane mode and plugged my headphones to listen to music. The airplane slowly flew to the air making me fall asleep.

I woke up to see the clouds and light from the sun in the window. It's morning already, huh? I turn my head to see that Nathanaël is still sleeping his head off.

"Wake up everyone! We will be landing soon in fifteen minutes," Ms. Bustier said holding a microphone that is in loud volume that made others wake up wide awake. "When we land, I hope that you behave or there will be punishment ahead of you, understand?"

"Yes, Ms. Bustier."

"I know everyone is hungry. We will stop by a Chinese restaurant before touring the sights. After that, we will travel to the castle and rest there. Be ready because we will be landing in five minutes!"

After landing in the airport, we picked up our baggages and ride the bus that's waiting for us. Just like before, I sat with Nathanaël by the window. I want to be away from Chloe as far away as possible.

We ate breakfast in a restaurant that served steamed buns, noodles, and other Chinese breakfast meals. We thanked the restaurant for letting us eat and gave us some freebies each before going back to the bus.

The bus drove to Beijing where our first destination will start. "Beijing is the most popular tourist attraction here in China. We will see The Great Wall, The Forbidden City, and Temple of Heaven," Ms. Bustier said in her microphone. We slowly arrive seeing the ancient Chinese structures. "This is the Forbidden City. The Forbidden City is the best-preserved imperial palace in China. It's one of the largest palatial structure in China."

"In 1961, this place was listed as an important historical monument. In 1987, It was nominated as World Cultural Heritage by UNESCO. It is also recognized as one of the most important five palaces in the world. Please note all of what I'm saying because it will be part of your reflection paper and exam next month."

 _Damn Exam! Damn Papers!_

We all groaned hearing about Exam and Reflection paper. Ms. Bustier smiled seeing our reactions. After she explained that the Forbidden City was the home to 24 emperors of Ming and Qing dynasties and about much of it's history, she allowed us to go out and take a picture.

Our tour stop in The Great Wall of China after stopping by the Forbidden City. We took pictures after hiking where we can see a good view of nature. They said that Hiking the the Great Wall to be a 'real man'.

We also traveled in Xi'an where we saw the Terracotta Army. Chloe screamed in terror seeing them and go back running to the bus saying they are too creepy. We also rented bikes and enjoy the Ancient City Wall. After that, we bought some snack in the Muslim street. Me and Nino bought roujiamo which is a freshly baked bun stuffed with marinated lamb or beef. Nino got the beef and I got the lamb one. It taste awesome!

Oh, we also got our money exchange into Renminbi(Chinese Currency) before eating in the restaurant that morning. Alya didn't stop filming me and Nino stuffed ourselves with food.

 _I never got a chance to experience this things! It's my first time!_

"Dude, so many food!" Nino exclaimed. He drools at the food we saw in the Muslim street. "Hey, let's try this!" We saw some kind of Pita in a stand. An old man looked at us and smiles.

"Ni hao, guaxin you yixie?" he asked us. Nino looks at me for help and I sighed. "Shi de, Qing," I smiled at the old man. The man nods and gave us three of the pita and paid him.

"Adrien, you're an angel! We would explode in nosebleed without you!" Alya said while munching down on her snack. It taste good and warm.

I turned to the old man and asked," Zhege jiao shenme?"

"Yangrou paomo," he said. "Ah, Xie Xie ni. It taste very good and warm."

"Thank you, young man."

Ms. Bustier called all of us back to the bus and drove to our next destination. We stopped by Chengdu and saw cute Giant Pandas! We also ate our lunch there and have a Sichuan Hotpot.

By the end of the tour, we traveled to the castle where we will stay by all week and three days. It's getting dark when we arrived at the castle that stood proud and beautiful in its own. We all awed the beauty of it.

A man in a tuxedo came and bowed at all of us. "Good evening, Huang tai hou is waiting for your arrival. She had prepared beds and meals for all of you," He spoke in clear english. "You must be the Empress' attendant?" Ms. Bustier asked.

"I'm the old Grand Empress' attendant. The recent Empress was away with the

Emperor sorting something important. Please feel at home staying here."

Ms. Bustier nodded and the man motioned for us to follow him inside the castle. We saw paintings and vases. In some paintings, we saw emperors in every dynasties. One painting looked familiar. A man and woman wearing traditional royal Chinese clothing sat with smiles and a little girl in two pigtails wearing a cute red and gold lining hanfu sat giggling between them.

The little girl looked familiar.

 _Her blue eyes and dark blue hair looks very familiar to me._

"That is the painting of the recent royal family of China," The man said. All of us turned at him. "We needed to be at the dining hall immediately. It's part of the etiquette and manners we have here."

"Where is the princess?"

"Will we be meeting her?"

"Is she here?"

 _I think they didn't know that the heir just came back to China days ago._

Many of my classmates asked. Alya is still looking at the painting. Pondering in her own world.

"Gongzhu will not be joining us today. You will meet her tomorrow and she will act as your tour guide inside the palace all day," the man answered them. "Please hurry, the Grand Empress is waiting for us."

We all hurriedly walk and stop by a big door that was guarded by two men in armor and Spears in their hands. My heart is pounding very fast in excitement. They opened up the doors and saw the huge feast. We saw the old woman wearing royal Chinese clothing made of silk. Her medium brown eyes looked at us. She smiled at all of us.

"Welcome everyone!" She bellowed. Everyone of us bowed down. "Xie Xie ni, Huang Tai hou. For everything," I said to her.

She nod and everyone of us stood. She motioned for us to seat in respective seats with name of us in it.

"Let's eat everyone! Please feel at home while you're all here!" The Grand Empress said with happiness. We saw the feast full of food. From Chinese to English meals. The food fill our stomach to happiness and never heard a single annoyance in Chloe's mouth.

 _I think Ms. Bustier handle her well._

After eating dinner, we were set out in our rooms in the West hall. The East hall are for the royal family. We are not allowed there to go without a recommendation of a royalty.

I can feel that tomorrow will change the way we see things. I hope this feeling fade away or just that I'm sleepy.

I fed Plagg in some cheese from the box I carried in my baggage and slept in the soft huge bed.

 ** _Translation:_**

 _Ni hao, guaxin you yixie?_ \- hello, care to have some?

 _Shi de, Qing. -_ yes, please.

 _Zhege jiao shenme?-_ What is this called?

 _Xie Xie ni-_ Thank you.


	7. The promise

**Thank you for supporting this fanfiction even if there are a lot of grammatical errors. *sobs*** **(bless my grammar! TT TT)**

 **P.s. I don't really speak Chinese. I only know Xie Xie ni. I got help from google translator and some of it are results from my research. (Even though I have Chinese blood myself** **and I hope my father didn't see any of this) xD I'm dead!**

 **Poll(Till next Friday)** **Should I add gold in her red and black dress in her public announcement?**

 **Yes-7**

 **No-0**

 **But anyways, this chapter is the one your waiting for! Now, how would they all react?**

 _(Sorry for late update. PEACE!)_

 **Marinette's POV**

My grandma ordered my maids to laid out the finest hanfu for me to wear today. I don't know why she wanted me to wear a hanfu today. In the last days, I was allowed to wear casual clothes. I think this is because of my public announcement.

Last Thursday, I received a text from Adrien which made me squeal in delight. Tikki almost wanted to tape my mouth from squealing so much. My heart always leap up whenever I saw it so I didn't have a courage to text him back.

The maids finished putting hair ornaments that were made from different jewels that costs a lot. The hair ornaments are flowers and leaves on my hair that was half-bun.

After everything was done, I looked at the mirror to see myself. I saw a new pretty face standing before me. It felt almost surreal!

 _I never thought that hanfus looked good on my form. I really should make one later._

Shu came by my side smiling. "Gongzhu, your so beautiful like your mother, the Empress," She said.

"Xie Xie ni, Shu. What's my schedule for today?"

I forgot to tell all of you. This morning, my maids brought me my breakfast in bed. Which is sort of weird. There is something Shu doesn't tell me. She gave me my schedule and my eyes bulge in disbelief.

 **Schedule(Tuesday)**

 **Manners and Etiquette-1 hour**

 **Erhu- 2 hours**

 **Note: The blank is a secret that will be delivered later in your Erhu class.**

 **Love lots,**

 **Your Grandma**

 _Whatever this secret, I know that this will kill me or better yet drown me alive!_ _Right now, I feel like hiding. I don't know why._

I raised an eyebrow and nodded. I gave back to her the schedule.

 _I don't know what is Grandmother is planning now. But I hope I won't faint._

Shu and I left my bedroom and walk to the library for my first lesson. There I saw Laoshi waiting for me. I straighten up my posture and walk elegantly with poise.

She nods at my direction. I bowed down at her and she smiles. "Zaoshang hao, gongzhu," She said. "Ni ye zaoshang hao," I said.

She motions for me to stop bowing and sit in my chair. "Well, tell me about the face? and what the characteristics it has?"

I smiled at her knowing I read all about it yesterday night.

"The face is very important. It translates as honour and good reputation or respect," I began speaking clearly. "There four types of face: Diu-mian-zi, Gei-mian-zi, Liu-mian-zi, and Jiang-mian-zi."

I started explaining the four types of face. The Diu translates or pertains to one's action/deed is exposed to others. The Gei pertains to the giving of face through respect. The Liu was developed by avoiding mistakes. It shows wisdom in action. While the Jiang, it is when face is increased through others example is an compliment you received.

After explaining it further, She asks me about Collectivism and Individualism and answered her correctly the way I learned it from reading.

 _Which is rare of me._

The two hours of manners and etiquette passed, the erhu was next for me to go. I walked alone to the music room where my own erhu is waiting for me. The teacher is an old man who I called Tang. He plays the piano for me while I play the erhu with him.

Shu left me to take something important. She didn't said anything about it but rather left me to go to my erhu class.

 ** _It was Friday night and_** ** _I was drinking my tea with my grandma in the garden when she asked me._**

 ** _"Ni you pengyou hui dao ma?"_**

 ** _I remember my friends back in France. The friends I had in my normal life back then._** **_I miss them so much. The distance keep making it hard. I miss the mangled kitten I left behind._**

 ** _"Shi de, wo xiangnian tamen," I told her. She looks at me sadly. "Duibuqi, ni bixu hui dao zheli. Right now, your needed the most here. I hope you forgive me. I promise that you'll see them again."_**

 _When will it be?_

"Can we play the Erquan Yingyue?" I asked Laoshi Tang. "Sure, why not?" he said and starts playing the piano keys.

Then I started playing the erhu with my emotions flowing into the music.

 **Adrien's POV**

I woke up by Nino shaking me in my beautiful dream cutting where milady is taking off her mask.

 _Ugh! It's so beautiful! Why did you have to wake me up!_

"Nino! It's too early!"

I slump back to my bed and took back my covers. He grabs them tightly from me. "We have breakfast by twenty minutes, dude! You don't want the royalty to be angry at us!" He said.

I alarmingly stood up and run to the bathroom after hearing his statement. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I shouted at him from the bathroom.

"Dude, I don't want you to be cut off from your precious dream!"

"You did cut it off!" I shouted back at him. I hurriedly shower myself and wear nice clothes from my baggage. I wear a simple white v-neck shirt, blue denim jeans, and sneakers.

We both ran to the dining to see them waiting for us. The old Empress smiles at us with amusement in her old medium brown eyes. "You got in time, please take a seat!" She said pointing to the two remaining chairs in the long big dining table filled with meals. We started eating the foods served to us.

A woman arrived by the time we finished our meals. She bows down by the old Empress and whispers in her ear. She smiles and the woman goes beside her.

 _What are they talking about?_

"The breakfast was done. Please come with Shu. She will show you the way to the princess that will act as your tour guide inside the castle. Please be in your best behavior around the princess," The old Empress said. We stood all stood up and lined up. Ms. Bustier counts us all before we walk to the halls to the East halls.

 _What does she looks like?_

We wandered and walk to the halls following the woman called Shu. As we go further, I heard a sound playing in the wind. It's like the wind is singing it's emotion. It's crying hard emotions in life through music.

 _I want to hear more._

"Dude, did you hear that?" Nino whispered in my right ear. "Yeah, It's sound is very pleasant and emotional," I told him quietly as possible.

"That sound feels like the life of the one who is playing is hard," Alya said to us. Nino and I both agreed to her. Stopping by big two doors. Shu knocked and entered the room. I looked up to see a sign above in Chinese characters.

"Adrien, what's that mean?" Alya asked.

"It's the music room."

I hear more of the sound from the small gap between the two doors. My eyes drift off to a figure sitting and playing the two stringed instrument. She was wearing a traditional clothing.

"Isn't peeking bad?" Plagg whispered to me. "Oh. Shh. Plagg, others might see you!" He snickers and hid himself in my pockets. I go back looking at the girl whose face was hidden by Shu.

 _Very familiar._ _I think I know her somewhere._

"What are you even doing? Stop, Nino!" Alya hissed and Nino was pushed into me when we fall down by the door. This two will be the death of me.

 _Crap._

The music stopped.

My classmates looked at us then turned to the girl sitting with her instrument her eyes widening as she saw us. I got a good look of her from where I'm lying.

 _She-She- is..._

"MARINETTE!" Chloe shouted her name. The whole class jaw dropped. I can't utter a sound from my mouth. She stood up and look at Shu who is whistling and not looking at her direction.

 _That's why she looks familiar. Even the little girl in the painting last night. She's the little girl!_

Nino fix himself and help me stood up. Alya stared at her bestfriend like 'i knew it!'. Her eyes looked away sadly and put the instrument down.

"Duibuqi, laoshi. Wo de zoule," She bowed down to the old man and hurriedly past us before we could react to her.

 _She can speak Chinese!_

"Gongzhu! Please wait!" Shu called out but it was too late, she's gone.

Shu turned to us. "I'm sorry that this happened. The princess will come back. Please stay here," she quickly bowed and left us hanging here in our jaws.

 _She's the princess!_

"I need answers from her," Alya said and ran after the Princess. We didn't have a choice but to follow her. I hope she is fine. "Alya!"

 _Why did she kept this a secret?_

 ** _Translation:_**

 _Zaoshang hao, gongzhu -_ Good Morning, Princess.

 _Ni ye zaoshang hao_ \- Good Morning to you too.

 _Ni you pengyou hui dao ma_ \- did you have friends back in France?

 _Shi de, wo xiangnian tamen_ \- Yes and I miss them.

 _Duibuqi, ni bixu hui zheli_ \- I'm sorry that you have to go back here.

 _Duibuqi, laoshi. Wo de zoule_ \- I'm sorry, teacher. I have to go.


	8. Courage and Wishes

**Thank you for everyone that keep supporting this book! Oh, and please don't hunt me down! I'm so young and have a future ahead of me! xD**

 **Poll(Till next Friday) Should I add gold in her red and black dress in her public announcement?**

 **Yes-10** **_WINNERRR_**

 **No-0**

 **Thank you for voting guys!**

 **P.S.**

 **I'm sorry if I will have slow updates soon because of the workshop I attend. Please understand. Arigato!**

 **Let's start the new chapter, ne? Let's see what's Marinette reaction towards meeting her classmates in her own home.**

The music flow out my feelings. I miss them so much. I wanted to meet them again. I play the erhu on its sadness as I wondered back the way Chat puns even when there's an akuma. I miss him even though I hate his puns. I chuckled in my mind.

 _Stupid Chaton. I wondered how is he doing in Paris. Is he okay? I wish he's safe._

I wondered about my friends back home. I miss them, too. What are they studying now? I am so lonely without them.

 _Yes, very lonely and sad._

I heard a knock and saw that it's only Shu. I play the erhu again noticing she came back to listen.

 _I guess she came back with something?_ _But what is it...?_

The song translates to the sad life and emotions that turned artistic by this piece. I really loved the emotions that was portrayed in this music. It cries out my heart.

As I play the erhu, a loud bang startled all of us in the room. My heart skip a beat at what I saw. My eyes widened in recognition of the people who ruined my time playing the instrument. All of them looked at me with their jaws touching the floor.

 _T-they're here. But who-_

Someone shouted my name and I recognized it. I stood up from my chair after putting down the erhu. I looked at Shu knowing she was involved in this situation. I saw the old man, Tang, in his chair looking at the people who barged in our session.

 _I felt sorry at what happened._

I go towards by the piano and told Tang that I'm sorry that I have to go. I can't show. I can't stay at all. My eyes hurt right now. I have to go somewhere before I, my emotions, explode.

I ran away from the music room. I didn't stop when I heard Shu called me. I still ran. Away from them. Away from shame. Away from everything that they'll say. I'm afraid.

I closed the door of my bedroom and launch myself in my bed. My eyes blurred and river flow. I don't know if I am to be happy or scared. I don't know what to choose. Tikki flew from her plate of cookies and saw the tears came out of my eyes.

"Marinette, what happened?" She asked while I clung to the white huge hug pillow like it's death if I part with it. "They're here, Tikki. Alya, Nino, Adrien...All of them. The whole class!" I cried.

 _I don't know what to do._

Her eyes widened from the news. "Isn't that great? Isn't it what you wanted?"

 _I wanted it._

"Not like this, Tikki! Now they knew I'm a princess! They'll be disappointed that I'm not-princess-material and doesn't like one! I don't know how to confront them! I have to run away just to let this emotions flow out!" I snapped. "I wanted to see them. But as the plain old me!"

 _I'm nothing but plain._

"Don't say that, Marinette! You're a wonderful girl. Pretty, creative, kind, helpful, loving, nice, and friendly! Out of the things you messily do, you are a great person! Don't be scared of what people tell you. Be brave, Marinette. Be yourself!" she said while puffing out her small chest. "Be a princess or a peasant, your still a human. You will always have something that greatly acknowledges you as what you are and what you do. You will always have something that will push you out of the cliff. Be strong and fight your way up high from the fall. You always manage to do that, aren't you?"

 _I do._

Tikki flew and wipe my tears away. Slowly realizing everything she said. Her words always make me filled up with vigor. She always have done it whenever I needed it. I nod back at her.

"Even if you keep it, it'll always come out and escape. Let it fly, Marinette. Don't be afraid showing who you are. You are a superhero, a princess, and a normal girl. The same person of this three persona," She said softly while patting my cheeks. "And even if the whole world is against you, you will always have me."

 _I'm so happy that I met you, Tikki._

She kissed my forehead and I giggled. A knock stops us and Tikki hid by the pillows. "Please do come inside!" I said loudly for her to hear before wiping up the excess tears. I heard metal noises to see she's using keys to open up the closed door. She opens up the door and closed it.

She bowed in front of me. I straighten up my back and sat like a true princess. Her eyes look at me guiltily. "I'm sorry for what I did, Gongzhu. Huang Tai hou told me to keep it a secret for you. She wanted it to be a surprise. But it turned out very awful. Duibuqui!" She plead.

"It's fine, Shu. I am sorry for my actions earlier, too. Please forward my thanks to my Grandmother," I told her. "So, I have to be a tour guide to them or what? Oh, stop bowing please!"

She smiles at me that reach her ears. Her eyes glistened happily. "You'll be a tour guide for them, Gongzhu. You'll accompany them till dinner."

 _Oh, that's why..._

"Oh, I can manage that. Please line them up outside my door. I'll be there for a minute," I said and do what I told her. Once she's out of sight, Tikki flew up and smiled. "You need to patch up that tears, Marinette. Remember what I told you, be who you are!" She said making my stomach turn into fireworks of blooming flower.

 _I can do it._

I patch up everything and look at the mirror again to see that I look like I didn't cry. Tikki gave me thumbs before I open my door. Light blinded my eyes and slowly it focuses on the people I knew.

 _I can do it._

They look at me with their eyes looking for an answer. I bowed slightly with grace. "I'm sorry for my actions earlier. A princess shouldn't act so rashly. Please forgive me."

 _Please accept my apologies._

Alya's eyes almost teared up seeing me and hug me. I am surprised by the sudden action. Then one by one, all of them hugged me even Chloe. I couldn't help but smile at the sudden action of my friends. Once they stop hugging me, I clear my throat. But my insides betrayed me.

 _Adrien hug me! Adrien hug me! I can die happy now! Omg!_

 _Okay...Calm down..._

"I know all of you wanted answers. Even you, Alya wanted them. I'll answer them all by dinner, so, let's start the tour now," I told them and they happily agreed.

We walk to the halls until we reach a certain room. "This is the room full of antiques and relics from Ancient China. Please be careful. One breakage of an item inside here costs 100 million. Oh, I remember, don't take pictures," I told them. When we got inside the room, I let them see the collection from every dynasties. Max can be seen always writing down what I say.

Alya records my voice and others just type in their tablets some information. I show them every kind and designs of pottery, hair ornaments, and jewelries. I saw Chloe didn't have any care at all.

"How do you protect this from danger of getting stolen?" Max asked me. I quickly ask Shu for an face powder and she gave it to me. I open it up and blow the powder in the glasscased jewelry. After a few seconds, red lines around the glasscased jewelry appeared. Their eyes look up in fear. There are even red lines above the casing.

"That's very guarded," Kim said. "When you leave in a big Country and you have such items in your house, won't you be so careful of it?" I said and Max nodded while adjusting his glasses.

After letting them see the antiques, I showed them the garden that my grandmother is taking care since she's a child. They were in awe seeing the marvelous Chinese garden that was bigger than an Olympic pool. Flowers and trees were trimmed and pampered very well. I let them take selfies and pictures by the garden. Alya was left by my side while taking a picture of white roses.

"You know, this garden is very amazing," Alya whispered to me. "Thanks. This garden was grandmother's and she always pampers the plants with her love," I told her. She looks to me and she sighed.

 _I miss her._

"May I talk to you later...alone?" She asked. I looked down the ground knowing that she wanted to talk to me. "Sure, Alya. We can have a tea later at my break time."

 _Please accept..._

"Oh! Can we have pastries then?" She asked eagerly. I laughed. "Of course! You come to my bedroom anytime and have a buffet of midnight snacks!"

"Is this the way you apologize to me?"

I looked down shyly and playing my fingers. "Y-yeah. I really hate keeping secrets from you and I don't know anything or way to apologize to you."

"Don't worry, girl. I forgive you and before that you told me all the details from the start later at our tea time!" She said smiling up to me. I hug her tightly and she hugs me back. "I really miss you, Alya!" I cried.

"I miss you too, Marinette," She warmly said. We heard a snap of a camera to see Nino with a camera on his hands. He looks up to us with tears in his eyes. Adrien was beside him tearing up and patting Nino.

"This moment is the most dramatic I ever seen!" Nino joked. "Nino, I need tissues!" Adrien said. Nino gave him some tissues and sneeze into them.

 _This two..._

"You bastards! You cut our moment here! Get lost!" Alya snapped. The two boys laughed and ran. I chuckled while Alya ran after them. My heart beats very musically and happily seeing everything was alright.

 _I wish they could stay here with me._ _I wish everyday would be like this._ _Please keep my friends safe._ _Please..._


	9. A New side of him

**Hello Guys! Sorry for the wait. I hope you ain't angry at the silly me and also hope that no one is planning murder to my innocent body. (Scary)**

 **Also, I forgot to mention that Lila have gone back to Italy after what happened between her and the heroes of Paris.**

 **This will be a long chapter as an apology to all of you. Let's go back to Marinette's point of view.**

* * *

I pick one cookie from the plate and chew on it. The butter melting in my mouth and the sweetness blends the taste of saltiness the same time. Alya moaned at the taste of the buttered cookies. We sat here while the others are taking a rest while it's my break time.

"This is awesome, girl! Could I take back some home?" Alya asked me. "Sure! I'll ask the chef to make you a box of it that you can take back to Paris," I smiled.

A maid comes in the room that has an indoor garden that I requested in my 10th birthday. She pours us some tea and put the pot down the table. "Thank you. You may leave us," I told the maid and she bowed before leaving us to ourselves. At last, we are alone.

 _Should I tell her? This is the only chance I have. I have to grab it._

I took a sip of the tea and recognize it as camomile tea. What a pleasant tea. "So, where do I start?"

 _This is it._

"You start at any beginning. As long as you tell me everything about you that I didn't know," Alya said and sips on her tea. Without any hesitation, I spoke the only thing I wanted to let out. Alya spits her drink and looks at me.

"Sorry but are you saying that you're...Ladybug?" Alya nervously asked. I nodded. She holds her head and closed her eyes in disbelief. "Ladybug...Princess...best friend...Oh my gosh! Wait, my brain is still processing everything you told me."

 _Surely that anyone told you that you are a superhero and a loyalty makes a person head explode. It's a major pain in the arse. Luckily, her head didn't felt that much pain but happiness._

"As a prince-no, Ladybug-as your best friend, I want you to promise me that you'll keep that as a secret about me as Ladybug. Promise me, Alya," I sincerely said.

 _I don't want to lie anymore. But I had to protect everyone around me._

"I lied and kept this from everyone even you was to protect you from danger. Please, Alya," I took her hands and clasped it into mine. She smiles warmly that I admit that I missed. "Of course, Mari. What are best friends are for? You are a sister to me. Even though that you have a lot of other identities, I will always keep them and understand you," She promised that made me tear up a lot. I cried in her arms and in that moment I realized how lucky I was. I'm lucky that I lived with this people around me.

"Let it all out, girl," She hug me while I cried for more. "After crying, let's finish these fabulous snacks in front of us before going back to the tour again?"

At this point, I wiped my tears and laughed at her silly comment. I composed myself back and sit well mannered. "Geez, Alya. You should have told me to finish this before I cried. Let's finish these snacks and meet the others by the garden. I'm sure Nino and Adrien are looking for both of us."

 _The more I keep it from everyone. The more everyone gets closer to it._

* * *

"Where were you two? You should have seen what Alix and Kim done when you were gone. Dude, the two of them race from your room to the garden!" Nino told us when we got back from our tea party. My eyes looked big as a frying pan when he said that they do a competition again.

 _I hope those two didn't break something important._ I cringed. _I don't want to sit in front of Nǎinai_ a _nd hear her lecture till morning._

"Where are Alix and Kim?" I glared at Nino. His face contorted to fear and Adrien looked shocked and get behind Alya. He shakily point in a direction and I walked to the two fighting again. I bet my nose is steaming off a smoke and I inhaled. I grab the two from their collars and glared at both of them. Their eyes pop in fear.

"You two! Nǐmen liǎng gè dǎpò shénme ma? Wǒ gàosùguò nǐ yǒuguān nǐ de bǐsài?!" I snapped at both of them. They both looked confused when Adrien came and translated everything to them. Adrien walked to the side and let me calm down before looking at the two.

"We are sorry, Marinette. We didn't break anything of valuable here," I sighed at Alix's apology. I hug her in my arms. "It's fine. Please, don't make me worry again and don't do it again." I said.

After that, I gathered everyone and let them see the grand ballroom hall that is large and can fit 2,500 people inside. The walls are painted in white and gold linings. A grand entrance staircase where we entered was cleaned and swept by the maids. They were amazed by the chandeliers that hung in the roof wall of the grand ballroom. They are made of 24 carat gold and diamonds. Quite scary if it fell because you have to pay and customized one that you ruined. It's worth 30 million dollars each of the chandeliers. Chloe can't afford something this expensive. She has to dig in her parents account and her own account just to buy those chandeliers.

I know she has 24 carat gold bathtub and other stuff. But including rare diamonds in it shall fix the prize of these babies. I let them wander around for an hour and we travelled by the indoor swimming pool in the castle. At first it looks like a simple large room with a small water tub in the side of the room. A maid came and gave me a palm sized remote. I click the blue button and the empty room started to transform. The floor slowly goes down and water started filling it up.

"Holy- Dude! This stuff is so cool!" Nino exclaimed. Adrien smiles excitedly at the transforming pool. I almost died in his smile but I hold myself to the floor. "I only have a large pool which is boring. But this pool is large at the same time it's awesome!" He said.

Chloe just glared at it and never said anything since the start of the tour. Someone's jealous of something. "Hey, Marinette! Can we swim in the pool?" Rose asked. "Sure! I have prepared swimwear for you all to wear. Please get changed!" I told them with a smile. All of them cheered and changed in the changing room beside the comfort room. The maids brought up the swim wears while Shu gave me my swimsuit and Alya's swimsuit that I made just for her. I also lend some of my swimsuits that I made to my other classmates that they can pick from the designs sincerely made by yours truly.

I wore a two piece swimsuit in pink with white dots. It made my slim figure look majestic and beautiful. Alya wore the two piece swimsuit with floral designs that has a simple touch of old swimsuit types. Alya look at me with wide hazel eyes. "Oh my gosh! You got some nice abs! Oh la la, I bet Adrien would stare at you like some prey ready to be eaten! You have a beautiful cute butt! I'm so jealous of you!" She almost screamed in glee. "I think being a hero paid off a good amount on my body on some other way," I muttered.

 _I should have just worn my one piece._

"Oh yes! It did pay off too much that I wanted to be a boy to marry you!"

"Shut up, Alya!" I laughed.

We both exit the changing room to see some of the boys swimming their way in the pool. Few girls are drinking shakes given by the maids and others are with the boys in the pool. Their eyes turn to stare at us and it felt like I'm naked. I'm nervous. I've never shown anyone my body in swimming classes because I always wore one piece.

 _Don't stare at me please. It feels uncomfortable._

"Shit, Marinette. How did you get those fine meals?!" Alix exclaimed. "I've never seen you workout or anything."

"Ah...eh, I workout...secretly," I nervously told her. Sweat rolls down from my forehead. She looks at me with surprised eyes and chuckles.

"I saw someone there looking at you. I think my bet is right," Alya whispered to me which Alix heard. They both wear smirks and my fear crept on me.

 _Kill me now._

The two girls snickering in my back after telling me to do it to Adrien makes me to want to back down and faint in my own bed. My cheeks are turning into the shade of tomato right now. He was by the pool talking to Nino. Nino was pulled by Alya and left us. He stares at me intently. His body shown out of the view and it almost made me backed down seeing it. That abs he have is overkill. It was like they were carved perfectly like from the Greek statues. I gulped.

 _Help me God._

"Adrien, can I help you?" I asked while leaning at him showing off my cleavage to Adrien. Adrien who broke from the spell of his staring, look down to see it and blushed. "Ah-eh..." His forehead is sweating nervously. His eyes look troubling and didn't know where to look.

"Are you sick or something? Are you alright?" I put my palm on his forehead and felt it a little hot. My boobs are in his view. He was about to reply when blood came out of his nose.

 _Nosebleed?!_

"Adrien, your nose is bleeding!" I panicked. He goes to touch it and panicked as well. Alix was laughing his head off. Alya looked surprised and Nino didn't know if he'll laugh or not. I carry Adrien like a bride and everyone looked at us surprised. Their eyes bulging from their sockets from what they saw.

"She carried...Adrien!" And Adrien fainted right into my arms.

 _I think I overdid it. Did I?_

I put Adrien by the floor and slap him to wake up. Shu came with a medical kit for his bleeding nose. Adrien wake up from his state weakly. "I overdid it, did I?" I asked Alya who came by my side laughing.

"What's funny?!"

"Yes! You overdid it. More like killing him! I didn't know that you had it in you!"

"Eh?!"

"Marinette! How strong are you really are to be able to carry Adrien?!" Kim asked me. My classmates gathered around me except Chloe and Sabrina who were in the side seating by the chairs. Boys and some girls wanted to know my secret. I'm afraid I cannot let them have it.

"How did you do it?" Alix looked at me with sparkles in her eyes.

 _I didn't know that I can pull it off even in my civilian self._

"I don't know? Maybe I got it from carrying heavy sacks of flour and other heavy objects since I lived in a bakery," I told them. Evil smiles appeared from their faces and I'm not ready for what they are planning right now.

After winning like a pro, they all look down seeing that my strength is something not to mess with. What we just did was arm wrestling and all of them failed to win against me. Adrien stood up from the floor after recovering and his smile is making me uneasy. It was the smile of revenge.

 _ALYA! ALIX! This is your fault!_

"Why don't you..." He leans in my left ear and shiver run up from my back from his breathe. "...try me, Marinette?"

 _Alert! Alert! I'm going to die!_

"Are you sure that you're a princess?" Adrien asked while he puts his right arm ready to win against me. "I-I am," I nervously said.

"Let's begin shall we, princess?"

We link our hands and our muscles bulging from our arms. Our classmates are looking out who wins and who will lose in the arm wrestling. I focused on winning and what shocked me the most is that he winked straight at me. Blushed crept up from my cheeks and that's when I felt my hand is going down. I instantly glared at him and he looks at me innocently. I put back my strength and we are tied again to each other.

After a few moments, Adrien leans on my right hand and kisses it. I internally screamed and my hand losses its strength making me loses the arm wrestling for the first time. Our classmates looked shocked at what happened and it's very rare sight. Adrien won and I lose it.

He leans on my left ear again and whispered. "Let's do it again, princess!"

 _Isn't that very familiar?_

"You're a cheater!"

"Oh, but there weren't any rules laid out," he backed up. There weren't any rules in it indeed. "Just accept that I meow fair and square!"

 _Did I really hear a pun from him?_

"Next time, I will win," I declared.

"Next time you do it, I'll make sure that I will give it back to you," he whispered and left to swim in the pool. All of us weird out of this new Adrien that just won. It was scaring all of us.

"Hey, did you hurt his head a while ago?" Nino asked me. I shake my head. "I NEVER KNEW THAT MY DUDE GROWN UP SO FAST LIKE THAT AND YOU KNOW WHAT?"

"What?" Alya asked.

"I don't know if I'll be either scared or proud for my son?"

Both of us face palmed at his words.

* * *

 _ **The arm wrestling really happened in real life. It happened to me in 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **grade. We have a mini fair and I won an arm wrestling with a guy younger than me. My boy classmate was with me that time while looking around and challenges me. We were both tied when he kissed the right side of hand making me cringed to death. I promised myself to never accept a challenge from him ever again. xD**_

 _ **Hope you like the new update!**_


	10. Cousins are worst but love them

**A/N: I'm very sorry guys for not updating for soooo long! I'm so busy and my goddamn school is killing us every day with thesis and shitzakels! That's why I don't have that much time to write the next chapter. I'm very sorry. I know you all felt that I abandoned this but I don't.**

 **For the Chinese translations, I am very sorry to make some of you feel angry about it. I'm not a Chinese speaker or even learned the said language. For the corrections, I will edit them after the story was finished. If anyone wants to be my Chinese translator, it's open! In exchange, I will tag/put their account name in every chapter he/she helped me with it as my gratitude for helping me! Thanks guys for supporting me and this fanfiction! Please message me if you want to do some translation! Thanks!**

* * *

 _ **Marinette's POV**_

The sun went up in the morning. Today was another schedule of random Princess things I need to catch up since I stopped learning them when I flew up to Paris. I entered the dining hall wearing my simple light blue hanfu with pink ribbons and white on the top. I saw my classmates drowsily sat on their chairs while my grandmother sat so elegantly. I sit beside her and the servants served us our meals. To my right was Alya, who was so sleepy from yesterday.

"I need more sleep!" Alya cried.

 _...I think I heard...crickets..._

Everyone stared at her like she's a crazy maniac. Alya began to scoot more over to me, trying to hide from their uncomfortable stares. "Um, please pay no heed about her interruption. Please continue the meal," I tried to ease it down, which it did. I sighed. "Thank you everyone."

"Thanks, Mari," Alya thanked me. I smiled at her. "No problem! Oh, try this Congee (rice porridge). It's very delicious." I passed her a bowl of Congee and her eyes looked delighted to have a taste of it. After she took it, I take two croissants. This is my family's homemade croissants that we bake back in Paris that everyone buys. The buttery bread is very delicious.

"Sunnu, please let your classmates watch and take a look at your classes today. I hope you don't mind? The bus's wheels are being repaired today. They said it'll take a day to finish," My grandma asked to me. I shrugged.

 _WHY?! WHY?! OH HOLY MACARONS! I can't feel my nerves..._

"Yes, Huang Tai Hou. Everyone, after we ate please follow!" I told them. After they ate their fill, I stood up from my chair and bowed to my grandmother before going to my lesson in martial arts. My teacher for Martial Arts is the General of the Army here named Huizhong. He taught me every type of martial arts out there and luckily, I can keep up with him.

 _Fighting akumatized people paid off this time too._

He stood there wearing jogging pants and a blank tank top. His huge muscles are shown frighteningly to others saying 'Don't mess with the wrong person'. Shu gave me ma blank tank top. His huge muscles are shown frighteningly to others saying 'Don't mess with the wrong person'. Shu gave me my workout clothes consists of black sports bra and pink leggings. My classmates were instructed by Shu to sit on the floor to watch me and Huizhong practice my martial arts. The room is huge and has real weapons on the side.

 _They are REAL weapons that one whack of the blade, you're dead._

"Seriously? Why are we sitting on the floor?!" Chloe complained. "Quit complaining, Chloe! Or you'll repeat this grade!" Ms. Bustier scolded her. Chloe slumped unto the floor in disgust.

 _Oh, Chloe..._

There are also training equipments lingering in the other side of the room. After stretching, I immediately when up in front of Huizhong and bowed. He nodded in acceptance and I ready myself to fight him. He strikes first with his palm up to my chin which I quickly countered it with my arm. I thrust my palm to his chest which he was in turn, push away from the force. I immediately run up closely and do two side kick to his right thigh. Kim and Alix surprisingly love watching our practice.

 _This is easier...Wait, till he get it harder for me._

I do a diagonal kick that attacks his lower rib cage. He cringe in pain but strongly stood up from his almost defeat. He goes for an upper cut but I countered it with my defense. I back away before he can hit me with another upper cut and hit him with my round house kick.

He stumbles but stood up before I can even attack him. He goes to me and snares me inside in his arms which got me into a position of being killed. "Marinette!" Alya screamed my name in fear. His arm around me is so strong and tightens, that made me breathe a little hard. I elbowed him with my hardest many times till he let go of me. I breathe hard and do another kick to his chin. He blocks the kick with his palm protecting the part of his chin.

 _It's getting harder now. I need some plan...a good one._

I go backward a little and do the ready stance. He goes for a punch to the head but I do head stand and my feet kick all of his head up.

 _I wo-what?!_

I'm swept off my feet in a second and tumbled to the ground in pain.

"Good, good. But you need to make sure first that your opponent can't move or unconscious before you can celebrate. Understood?"

I sighed. "Understood, master Huizhong."

I stood up and bowed. He also bowed and goes to my classmates with a smile. "Who wants to try to kick my ass?" He asked to them. I thought at first no one will try when Kim goes up to Huizhong and bows slightly to him like what we did earlier. "I would like to try!" He bravely said to him.

"Hey girl, that's awesome what you did there!" Alya praised. "Not really, but thanks. Sorry, if I scared you a little back there..."

"No, no. It's a part of being your best friend and sister to be worried about your well-being!"

"Thanks, Alya."

 _Much harder if I and Chat fought Hawkmoth..._

They fought with Huizhong going what he can to lessen the pain he'll inflict to Kim. He also does it to me. He told me that he needs his student on his feet the next day of training. Pretty understandable reason he has.

"You're teacher is cool, Marinette! You are also cool out there, too!" Adrien said. Letting me see his beautiful smile that captures every girl even his personality and handsome talents is a dream.

 _I might be the one with the nosebleed now._

"Uh...Thank you, Adrien!" I told him with all my courage and thank all my predecessors that I didn't stutter. Before turning my eye to the fight, I smiled back to him.

By the blink of my eye, Kim was taken down in the ground and Huizhong on his knees with a chopping hand stance on his neck. Kim's eyes were wide and his mouth hanging. Huizhong smiled down and let Kim stood up. He helps him get back to the corner where we were sitting safely.

"That's a good fight, young Kim. But you need more training, focus on to how to use your muscles on your limbs more. I'm sure you'll be able to defeat me. Also, think more on how to defeat me not on winning only. I hope those can give you an improvement!" Huizhong told Kim. Kim smiled. "Um, thank you, Sir!"

"Please call me Master Huizhong or just Huizhong!" He chuckled. "Ah, I have to go now, Gongzhu, I have to train the soldiers and guards for the day."

"Ah, yes, Master Huizhong! Please, you may go!" I told him and he left the training room. Shu offered me water which I drank pretty much. I look towards them and their faces look like lost puppies. "We have 1 hour left. Why don't you try on those weapons and gym equipments around here with me," I smiled at them. They cheered and tried on some weapons and gym equipments. I also told them to be careful with them. As always, Chloe was on the floor sitting like she doesn't care about her classmates and cared for herself alone with Sabrina by her side.

I shrugged her off in her behaviour, which I'm grown for many years being her classmate over and over again. After the hour I lend for them to try on everything in the training grounds, we go to my next lesson which is archery. My teacher, Kelly, is a Half-Chinese and British archer is the daughter of my Mom's step sister (because my grandfather has two wives: One my grandma and the other is his royal concubine). She loves speaking colourful words. She is the best of speaking them. She also loves pinching my cheeks when I was young. Overall, she's the best cousin I ever had with her outgoing and down-to-earth personality but she can be serious when needed be.

Her hazel green eyes looked over to see me. Her brownish blond hair was in ponytail and she wore her archery gears. Her figure become more athletic and you can see her curves in her t-shirt. I think she's 20 years old now.

 _Here we go!_

"Hello my little blueberry shit! How's fucking Paris?" She yelled out to me when she saw me. "Kelly, please stop with your vulgar words. We have guests!" I plead. But she goes to me and pinches them hard. "Nah-ah. Let those ladies get their panties in a twist with my rainbows!"

"Pleath, stahp...Kyellyyyyy!"

"NOPE! Say the fucking magic words first!"

"Gwandma...will...kwill...me!"

"I'll vouch for your death!" She said with a smirk.

 _Ugh._ _I bet you won't get me out her fury of lectures!_

"Fwuking shwitzakwes!" After I said that, she let me go. I rub both my cheeks from the stinging pain. "Really, Kelly, that hurts!" She laughed at my misery.

"Shut up!" I punch her teasingly. "I just miss my little sweet cousin! It's been many years!" She said it as she hug me in one of her deathly hugs.

"Who is this cool teacher, Mari?" Alix asked me. "Guys, She is my teacher and step-cousin, Kelly! She taught me archery when I am in a good age to hold a bow and arrows. Which is-"

"When she was 6 years old, and shit her bed when I put a scary poster by her bedroom," She said to them. They all laugh and my cheeks went red in embarrassment. "It isn't funny!"

"Oh, cousin! It is funny!"

"Ha! Mari wet her bed!" Chloe smirked.

 _This is going on a hell of rollercoaster of embarrassment now! Help me!_


	11. Christmas Special (very) Short Chapter!

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Thank you guys for supporting this fanfic! Happy Holidays to everyone! I hope you like this short Christmas special chapter! Mwuah! Try listening Where are you Christmas while reading this! It goes so good along with the song! 3**_

It was the Eve of Christmas and everyone in the households in Paris is full of joy and happiness celebrating it with their family. But it's not the same for the blonde haired little boy who walks in the cold streets alone with no one in his side to celebrate the holiday. His face pouted in sadness and while his green eyes are brimming with tears. His house is empty with no feeling of Christmas. It was hard for a little boy with a Father who became cold after her Mother left them.

It's very hard for such a boy to have no mama and papa but servants to celebrate the holiday. The boy saw the bench by the park and sat alone. He cried deeply in sorrow and longing, wishing her mother would go back to them.

He remembers the glorious feast that his mama cooks for christmas. He remembers the socks that hanged up in the living room with their names on it. He remembers the happiness in their eyes as they saw him giddily opening his gifts.

But they were just memories after all.

A girl sat on the limousine with her parents happily eating some Christmas cake from Japan. When the car passed by the park, she saw the boy alone in the park. She begged the driver to stop the car and told her parents of what she saw.

"Okay, baby girl. Talk to the boy and offer him to celebrate the eve of Christmas with us. The more, the merrier!" Her dad said while patting her head. "Yes, Daddy!" The girl agreed and hop off the car.

"Hey!"

The girl waved at the boy while running to his spot. The boy looked up to the direction of the voice and saw a girl of his age running and waving at him. The girl saw the boy's eyes full of sadness and tears. She stopped in front of him.

"Can I sit with you for a moment?" She asked him. The boy enchanted by her bluebell eyes nodded. She carefully sat beside him like a proper lady. "Why are you alone in here?"

"I am lonely at home. Mama is gone and Papa is at work. No one but Nathalie and Gorilla is there to celebrate the holiday with me."

"Where is your mama?"

"I don't know," The boy sadly said to her. The girl saw another tear falling and she wipes it with her small fingers. She smiled warmly to him. "If you are lonely, why not celebrate the Christmas with our family?" She asked and points the limousine.

"Our family?"

"Yes! You can be part of my family if you want!" She happily said to the blonde haired boy. The boy's green eyes lighten up.

"Home..." He whispered to himself. "I really want to be part of your family! Let's go and celebrate the Christmas!" The boy joyfully jumped.

"Let's go!"

They both held hands and two different colored strings: One is green, and the other is blue. The two strings held each other close and entwined themselves. It was their string of life dancing in the beat of the love that was born that night. They run up to the limousine and joined her parents in celebrating the holiday with them happily.

After that night the girl gave a light kiss to the boy's cheek, he touched it in shocked. "Merry Christmas! Oh yeah, where are my manners? We are a family now but I didn't get your name." She asked.

"I'm Adrien!"

"I'm Marinette! I'm so glad that I met you, Adrien! I hope we see each other again!"

"Again?" The boy looked at the blue haired girl in fear. "You need to go home, silly! I'll see you again tomorrow!"

The boy grinned at the girl. "You promise?"

"I promise!"

 _And the next day, the boy realized that not all promises are kept but meant to be broken. The girl had to go back to China that morning and saddened by the fact that she broke her promise to the boy. But she vowed to herself that she will come back to Paris just to see him._

 _As she got older, she didn't remember anymore about the boy's face or his name, but only remembered the green eyes that became the dreams at night._

 _The boy look sadly at the empty house and even stared at the bench for an hour in the park before Nathalie and Gorilla got him home. The home that is filled with coldness and emptiness unlike the home the girl he had been with last night. He misses home._ _He misses the look in her bluebell eyes that held the warmth that he's been looking for after his mama was gone and he met her again in the college he's been working up on his father. But he can't remember anymore._


	12. Author's Note (Sorry Guys)

Hello everyone! this is the author of Spotted Crown! I'm very sorry I didn't get to update for many months. I'm trying to remember what will be the next for this and that and it takes time. I just graduated Senior High Last March 2018. I'll be trying to write chapters and rewrite the other chapters and I saw that the Chinese is making me shit about it because I don't even know how to speak one. I have found a translator but i dont know if she's still going to be one for me. So, yeah. I'll be removing this Author's note after i wrote new chapter! See ya guys!

 **-The Author-**


End file.
